Much Love
by Female-Fighter
Summary: The guys and girl of the Host Club aren't as innocent as they make you think. What do they do when they close? Each chapter is a different pairing more or less depending what comes to mind. Please, please read disclaimer inside. Rated M for a reason.


Chapter 1  
**Kyouya x Tamaki**

**Perfect**

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing! Rated M for a very good reason, content not suitable for anyone under age. Do not read if you do not like guy on guy or sexual themes. I am very serious about this. ALSO, if you are my mother close the page, for the love of my sanity close the page. Thank you. ~Femalefighter~

Kyouya sat in his room watching TV to pass the time. He was bored, he couldn't study, do homework, read, research online, nothing. Nothing pleased him; nothing satisfied him in any way. Today was such a drag; he needed to do something, anything. God he hated being alone, even talking to his family would be better than this silence that made him want to scream. Huffing from the boredom he got up and walked over to his desk for his iPod. As he reached for it he saw his cell phone light up, contact from the outside world how perfect. Flipping it open he popped his earbuds in and pushed play letting any random song start. Allowing his body to collapse on the couch he read the text message he saw that was from Tamaki. It was some stupid shit about the club tomorrow so quickly texting back; though he despised texting he changed topics.  
_*Want to come over?*_ While he waited for Tamaki's reply he realized the song was slow and not at all what he wanted to listen to. Switching playlists he went to a list of music he hid from others. A list of about two hundred dedicated to songs played in clubs and songs that always put him in the right and certain mood.  
_*Now?* Sighing at a response he wasn't hoping for he text back.  
*Yes now, it's not late.*_  
Again he waited but this time the response came faster.  
_*Sure. I can be there in fifteen.*  
_That worked, four songs and Tamaki would be here.

Getting up he plugged his iPod into his stereo and raised the volume until it echoed off the walls. His family wasn't home so they wouldn't care. He needed to get out of these tight clothes, they felt so restraining. He took off his plain white tee as he stepped into his closet for something new. A button up and baggy pants looked perfect. His pants weren't baggy to look out of place; they were snug on his hips but gave his legs room to breathe. The gold chain he had on looked better now sitting on his chest with the first button of his shirt undone. He looked hot right now, now he just needed something to do with it. Happy with what he saw he turned as he heard a banging on the door, it seemed Tamaki was here.

He pulled him into the room and closed the door to keep the sound from escaping. A quick flip of a switch turned on a cheap multi-colored disc ball to have it start to turn and become the rooms only light. Cheap or not it was perfect for right now.  
"What's with this?" Tamaki shouted over the music curious what brought the club setting on, this was new for Kyouya.  
"I wanted to try something new. Come here!" He yelled back taking Tamaki's hand to drag him away from the bulk of the furniture. Placing his hands on Tamaki's hips he pulled him closer. The music pounding in his ears took over his entire being and moved to the beat and rhythm. Tamaki moved a little closer now getting what Kyouya was doing and allowed his body to relax under his touch. Kyouya could feel his body reacting to another human being so close to him. He could feel his right leg step closer, grinding Tamaki who seemed to have no problem with it. This felt so good but his body wanted more, it needed more. His testosterone was increasing at a steady rate from being so close and feeling the fast rhythm.

As if hearing his request for more after the current song ended a new one, the perfect song, started. With this new rhythm and lyrics he slammed his mouth on Tamaki's. With no hesitation or resistance he allowed his tongue to explore the others mouth before the other's tongue explored his. Yes, this was it, this was what he wanted. But, he felt more was needed. With his hands still on Tamaki's waist he brought him to the couch and threw him on the cushions before straddling him and bringing their tongues together again. He felt the blood leave his head and go to his groan.  
This was what he wanted. Pushing his body closer to Tamaki he could feel that this was what he wanted as well. He felt an erection forming in his pants, as well as for the one under him. He was thankful he changed jeans or this would have been uncomfortable. Not needing verbal agreement he pulled Tamaki to a sitting position, who was trying to unlatch his necklace so it wouldn't be on his face anymore, and they went somewhere with more space.

It took only seconds it seemed to get to his bed. Tamaki's hands had already slipped under Kyouya's shirt to play with his chest before trying to work the button and zipper on his pants. Kyouya was able to unbutton the others pants with ease but that didn't stop him from grinding Tamaki's groan and up his navel causing Tamaki's back to arch sending his head into to the mattress.  
"Uuuuhhhh!"  
Feeling Tamaki still wanting more for himself he got the button on Kyouya's pants undone and slipped his pants to his ankles, slipping his hands down Kyouya's thighs and around his now fully erect penis. Kyouya couldn't help but moan feeling Tamaki's hands on him. Taking his lips he brought them down to kiss his neck while he got his pants down and his hands around what he wanted.

His legs buckled from the pleasure his groin got from Tamaki's hands, closing any gap between them. This was what his body wanted, exactly this, this excitement, this pleasure. Both let the moans of what the other was doing escape them. It wouldn't be long now, they could feel the climax coming.  
"Uuuuhhhhh Oooohhh God!" Tamaki moaned, both from the pleasure that surged through him and as they both felt him cum. That tightened the grip he had on Kyouya's dick allowing him to cum. Even that felt better than he could have imagined right now. He barely realized "Yeesss!" came from his lips as he buried his face in the sheets.

Knowing their "pleasure" states wouldn't last much longer they moved to some simple thrusting, each struggling to be the dominant one. They knew that even once this ended, this state, this high they were in wouldn't go away for some time, perfect.

0o0o0o0o0o

Well this was different for me and really hard to do at points (no pun intended…or is it?) Anyway, I may add chapters with different people. I'm thinking maybe one with Hikaru and Kaoru. They could be a lot of fun I think. So let me know what you think please. Thanks.  
~Femalefighter~


End file.
